


In Heavens Eye || BILLDIP ||

by kohanasweets



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Priests, Alternate Universe - Religious, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author Is Not Religious, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bottom Dipper Pines, Church Sex, Churches & Cathedrals, Demon Bill Cipher, Demons, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Gay, Human Bill Cipher, Insane Bill Cipher, Loss of Parent(s), Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines, Multi, Nuns, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Orphans, Priests, Protective Bill Cipher, Ratings: R, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, Smut, Supportive Mabel Pines, Top Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohanasweets/pseuds/kohanasweets
Summary: Dipper pines was an orphan who got dumped on the doorstep of a church along with his twin sister, Mabel, when he was 6. Growing up life had already been determined for him to grow as a priest and his sister as a nun. Now, as he gets sent on an outing with his sister to the church of gravity falls he feels this town had secrets. Even though he didn’t expect a hot Incubi haunting his nights it didn’t seem to think it was real. Maybe he would find himself in gravity falls as a individual more than as a priest.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Candy Chiu/Grenda, Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez/Melody, Pacifica Northwest & Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	In Heavens Eye || BILLDIP ||

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, i’m kohana and this is a billdip story! Basically a whole rundown before we start is that i’m not religious and i’m sorry if that offends anyone. This story is just for fun and if i say something not accurate about anything please correct me! I’m a human and make mistakes and grow and learn everyday! Im not someone who can’t be taught. Thanks! 
> 
> So where i grew up around was church goers and holy rollers so i kinda wanted to show that in dipper and how it can be difficult to be yourself if you aren’t a very religious person in general around that community growing up. You can still believe in things like god/jesus and not do the upmost.It’s not a very religious story and forreal it doesn’t matter to me if u comment shit like “i’m only reading for the smut” i’m glad you’re here anyways. Not everyone believes in that shit so it’s whatever to me, be you be cool. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my story and have a fun stay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> おはよう！！！
> 
> Im @kohanasweets and this is my second gravity falls fandom story that i’ve posted on AO3. This is just for fun so i hope everyone likes it. Thanks for reading and the next chapter should be up soon. :)

It was the Cabin again. The cabin Dipper had saw in his dreams one two many times before. Uneven cut grass, creaky broken wood scattered everywhere, and a surrounding scene of forestry welcomed Dipper. Dipper sighed, kicking his foot as he realized it had been the dream again, he ran a hand through his untamed hair and slammed the door open. Loosening his collar and kicking off his shoes he realized he would be there for awhile so he decided to get comfortable. Opening the fridge he claimed as his, he wondered what would appear before him this time. Multiple soda cans fell out of the room temperature freezer, onto their side, and rolled down the uneven floor. “How does that even happen...” He wondered, moving his foot quickly to catch them but shrugged. “I’ll leave them there.” He quickly kicked up a soda can trying to reach for it but suddenly got hit in the gut.

He rolled over and cursed at his knee for bolting up too high, a small laugh coming out after thinking that if his sister was there, he would get an earful. He rolled his eyes and slowly sat up. 

Dipper suddenly jumped in shock hearing talking coming from the other room. If he was certain then he knew that the last time he checked this place wasn’t a nightmare, but it wasn’t a fairy tale either. It felt real, all too real. Like he had been there before. Or maybe he was actually there, Dipper didn’t know and really didn’t care though. He gave up on analyzing anything and just trudged into the other room and turned 360. An old television that looked half broken had an old commercial on, music that was way to loud played and an older woman sat still as she waited. Dipper looked behind him and sat down, jumping as he felt a rugged surface under his palm. He sighed in relief as he found an old remote. He chuckled and pressed play. 

“Welcome to TodayNews! Today in Gravity falls we uncover the interesting yet strange tales of The mystery shack. What’s this?” The female anchor questioned to the side of the screen, “Oh?” She confirmed to someone behind the camera. Looking back on the camera she smiled sinisterly. “It’s you, Dipper,“ she laughed with an excited look, running a hand through her purple-ish hair as she continued, “it seems it’s been awhile.” She waved lastly. Dippers heart raced and he immediately pressed a random button changing the channel. A yellow blank screen popped up and Dipper jumped up. His breathing had thinned and he felt like he couldn’t breathe, his clergy collar had tightened and he felt sick. ‘This had never happened before in these dreams’, Dipper thought, ‘i’ve been tainted by the devil.’

“I am not the devil,” a strange voice said amusedly, “But you certainly are an angel.” 

Dipper stopped and turned hesitantly towards the tv again, “W-who are you?” the boy questioned with thinning breath at the blank yellow screen. “I’ll see you soon, my Pinetree.” 

Dipper jumped at the sound of a loud bell and gasped, he grabbed his neck and shot upwards. He looked frantically around the small room and sighed as he saw nothing but his dresser, bed side, a small lamp, and multiple crosses hanging on the wall. It was a familiar scenery.Dipper noticed a cold sweat had formed earlier but the priest had just now bothered to care. “I need to take a shower after morning prayer,” He had thought aloud. 

His mind was a race of thoughts and questions but one of them was sticking out. 

What had he dreamt?


End file.
